


My Brothers' Love

by 75135n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75135n/pseuds/75135n
Summary: basically Ace and Sabo have intercourse with Luffy while he's tied up cuz the boy sure can punch hard. Kinda...AceLu and SaboLu!!! HEAVILY INSPIRED FROM Ardor by portgasdace !!!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	1. We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this might suck cuz im gonna be probably repetitive with words and switch in and out of past and present tense.
> 
> I like Acelu and Sabolu alot and its probs unhealthy but this lockdown from Covid is making me bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! HEAVILY INSPIRED BY ARDOR by portgasdace !!!
> 
> That story was one of my favourites cuz i barely see enough fanfics with both Acelu and Sabolu

Feeling tightness on his wrist, Luffy wakes up while adjusting his eyes to the light which was rudely interrupting his sleep.

“Eh?”

Luffy blinked a few times as he could not rub his eyes before looking around to see him in his bedroom. _When did I get here?_ Both of his hands bounded together by a belt (he assumes) above his head. _Where's my shirt?_

The door opens to reveal Sabo walking in.

“Oh! You’re awake, Luffy. That’s good~” Luffy sees Sabo enter with a bottle of…something, with Ace following suit behind his blonde brother. His eyes trail to Sabo then to Ace.

Both his elder brothers sat down on the bed while Sabo placed the bottle on the left side table.

“Erm… Sabo, Ace. What’s umm… Why am I tied up?” Luffy asked as he looked at Sabo before looking at Ace as well. Honestly, he wouldn’t question what his brothers were doing but something about this seems a bit off.

The younger sees both his brothers look at each other before looking at him again.

“Luffy…We want to…” Sabo starts before taking a quick glance at Ace. “…We want to try something new or something different with you, Luffy.”

“’New’? ‘Different’?” Luffy repeated the words as he tilted his head in a cute manner that everyone adores.

Sabo covers his mouth and closes his eyes and dramatically turns away from the sight. _He’s so cute!_ Sabo thinks.

Ace rolls his eyes as he leaned forward Luffy’s face, his right arm supporting his weight as he leaned in. “Yeah, you know, like a new game or something.”

_Game…Ah! They want to play a game!_

Ace sweat drops when he sees his younger brother’s expression as if he thought he thought it was that simple. Seriously, he has a mind of a five-year-old or something Ace thinks. Too innocent.

“Yes, that’s right! A game.” Sabo pulls Ace away. “It includes you tied up and we’ve already started.” At this point Sabo was finally back to normal as he leans in closer to Luffy.

“So? What do you say Luffy? Wanna play with your brothers~?” Sabo asks in a playful tone as Ace pulls him back harder than what he did to him with annoyance on his face.

“But I don’t know how to play.” Luffy pouts childishly which caused Ace and Sabo’s dick to twitch.

“Don’t worry Lu, just trust us and you’ll enjoy yourself.” Ace waves his hand as he gave a quick peck on Luffy’s forehead, wanting to start already.

“What’s the game called?” Ace was about to say something about a gag, but Sabo holds his face.

“That’s right…consent…” Sabo mutters. “It’s called ‘sex’ Luffy. We want to do it with you.” Sabo explains as he lets go of the freckled man’s face.

“Oh! Robin says you do that with someone special to you!” Luffy thinks for a moment to try and remember what other things Robin mentioned about it.

“Yes, you do it with someone really special to you and Luffy…” Sabo leans in and kisses Luffy’s soft lips which earned an angry ‘ _Hey!_ ’ from Ace. Sabo pulls away as his face reddens. “…and for Ace and me, you’re really special to us and we love you very dearly. More than a brother should to their younger brother.”

Luffy is… confused to say the least.

But he trusts his brothers. 

“I love you both too! I don’t know how it’s different from yours and I don't really understand, but no matter what I still love you both Ace, Sabo. Shishishi.” Luffy smiles and Sabo thinks it’s the most angelic smile he has ever seen in his life.

Sabo let out a soft chuckle while Ace grunts and looks away with a blush on his face.

“Let’s do ‘sex’ then!” Luffy says unsurely as he never used that word before.

Still he’s confused why his hands are tied. He admits that he's getting a bit uncomfortable. 

“Well, you heard him.” Ace takes off his shirt and Sabo does the same, revealing their muscular and toned abs that God probably chiselled himself.

Luffy looks up at Ace and Sabo who is towering over him. He notices the look both his brothers have that he’s never seen before.

Sabo leans in, lips just grazing over the younger’s neck as Ace licks Luffy’s outer ear.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! HEAVILY INSPIRED BY ARDOR by portgasdace !!!
> 
> That story was one of my favourites cuz i barely see enough fanfics with both Acelu and Sabolu


	2. We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gettin it onnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to make a story less boring to read.

_Ace didn’t know what to feel about putting sleeping pills on Luffy’s drink just as what Sabo had advised him to do. Sure, he wanted to tell Luffy about how he feels and possibly get some action tonight, but drugging your brother and now currently tying him up seems a bit wrong doesn’t it?_

_Luffy stirs as Ace securely ties his younger brother’s hands together with his belt._

_The freckled man examines Luffy’s body from head to toe. He has to admit, the display of Luffy tied up right now seems erotic._

_Luffy was already wearing his pyjamas before but Ace had taken off his shirt which only left Luffy with his pants on, revealing his toned stomach. So slim, slender so…fragile. Ace wants to protect this boy. He wants to tell the whole world that Luffy was his and only his._

_Although a certain blonde might smack him in the head if he ever said that out loud._

_Ace gets up from Luffy’s bed as he heard the front door open. Sabo must be back. He heads down to meet up with his brother._

* * *

_“Let’s get started, shall we?”_

Sabo began leaving a trail of kisses from Luffy’s neck all the way down to his chest before stopping and began to suck, lick, bite and pinch the younger’s nipple which earned a breathy moan from Luffy.

“Aah! Nn….hyaa... Sabo!”

Hearing Sabo’s name being moaned by Luffy irks Ace, so he decided to start kissing the younger’s neck. Luffy feels Ace’s lips brush against his neck, feeling the older brother’s hot breath against his skin. The kisses become harder, more urgent as Ace decided he wanted to leave marks to show how Luffy belongs to him. _Luffy would have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow._

This action by Ace causes a loud moan from Luffy.

“Mnn! A-Ace…nyaa!”

Ace smirks as he licks the last spot he left a mark, pulling away to admire Luffy’s frame. Hot, sweaty, flushed, lidded eyes as he trembles from Sabo’s actions.

His dick hardens at the sight.

Sabo stops at what he’s doing and takes in the sight of Luffy. His eyes linger before moving his hands down Luffy’s pants. The younger’s breath hitched for a moment when Sabo yanked his pants off, exposing himself with only his briefs on. Luffy’s eyes widen.

“I’m taking these off, alright?” Sabo, in one swift motion, removed the only clothing covering Luffy’s skin. He turns red.

“W-wait! What’re y-!” Luffy was forced to shift his body a bit and turn his head when Ace held his face and kissed him, his tongue intruding Luffy’s mouth. His tongue explores the younger’s wet cavern which earned a muffled moan from Luffy who was having a hard time breathing.

Currently, Sabo has tossed away Luffy’s discarded pants somewhere in the room and lifted the younger’s right leg, completely exposing his harden dick. It was a sight he has only dreamed of.

Sabo took this chance to caress Luffy’s tip with his thumb which was already oozing out pre-cum. Luffy moans loudly as Ace pulls away, a sling of saliva stretching out from both of their mouth. Ace looks over at Sabo before moving a bit and his index finger starts circling around Luffy’s hole. Luffy jerks from the touch and starts kicking, nearly hitting Sabo, who easily caught one of his leg while Ace held the other.

“Why didn’t we just tie his legs?” Ace said in annoyance while trying to hold his leg down.

“Well his punches would hurt more.” Sabo sighs as he pushes Luffy’s right leg, thighs touching the younger’s chest making him more exposed.

"Not like he has ever pulled a decent punch on us before."

"True."

“Ngn… I feel weird! Aah..nya!” Luffy moans when Sabo starts to rub Luffy’s shaft up and down in a slow manner. Ace reaches over the table and grabs the bottle of lube and applied a small amount on his fingers. He pushes in a finger in Luffy’s entrance. Luffy squeals and Ace finds himself wanting to hear more of that so he added another finger, starting to scissor his entrance and stretching it out before putting in his third finger. The younger tries to squirm away from Ace’s fingers but Ace held on to his hips roughly.

Luffy whimpers but then feels something warm and wet on the head of his dick. He looks to see Sabo licking on the tip of his penis and moaned in delight when Sabo suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth. Sabo’s tongue rested on his shaft, going up and down in a slow pace.

“S-Sabo! Oh-Ohh…ahh!” Luffy arches his back, trying to hold it in together when something feels like coming out of his dick. “Wait! S-Something’s ha-happening..Ahh!” Luffy comes in Sabo’s mouth and sighs in relief when Sabo removes his mouth, swallowing the load and licking the cum that was dripping from his mouth.

Ace curled his fingers and Luffy let out a yelp as he started squirming more.

“Ngnn…stop…it’s-Ah!- too much! Ace!” Ace doesn’t listen as curled his fingers once again and Luffy squirted.

“Too much? I thought you wanted to play with your big brothers, Luffy~” Ace said in a teasing voice as he pulled out his fingers away. “Or you can’t take something like this?~”

“Ngn..! Stupid Ace! I can take whatever you guys give to me.” Luffy huffed and glares at Ace. Instead of looking angry, he looks so cute and it was adorable! Sabo laughs at Luffy’s statement.

“Can you now?” Sabo takes Luffy’s bounded wrist and ties it up on the bed post, making escape inevitable.

The blonde unzips his pants and pulled off his briefs enough to release his hard, erected cock from its confinement. Sabo’s knees are both on each side of Luffy’s chest. He rubs his dick and brought it in front of Luffy’s face.

“Say ahh.” Luffy looks at Sabo’s dick and kept his mouth shut, scrunching up his nose. _No way_ he thought. The blonde gave out a ‘tsk’ and he could hear Ace snicker behind him.

Sabo pinches the younger’s nose long enough so that Luffy needs to open his mouth to breathe. He uses this opportunity to intrude the younger’s mouth and forced Luffy to take him all in, until Luffy feels Sabo’s pubes tingling his nose.

“Stop! Wait-Mphh! Ngnnn…Nnnn!” Luffy tries to squirm away but Sabo placed his hand on the back of Luffy’s head, preventing him from escaping.

“Come on Luffy. Just give it a try.” Luffy licks the shaft. _It’s too big!_ Luffy was having a hard time breathing while he started to suck Sabo’s penis. He felt like he was going to choke.

Sabo’s trying really, _really_ hard to not just thrust in the younger’s mouth. Luffy’s mouth felt amazing! Sabo moans when he feels Luffy’s tongue and unconsciously jerked his hips. Luffy gave out a muffled _‘hey’_ as Sabo just decided _fuck it, just fuck this mouth of his_ and started to thrust in Luffy’s mouth.

“Don’t choke him.” Ace jokingly said as he spreads Luffy’s legs by his kness.

The freckled man unzips his pants and took out his penis, applying a generous amount of lube on his hand before lathering his own member. Ace positioned himself in front of Luffy’s entrance and without any warning, thrusts in as hard as he can until he was balls deep in Luffy.

Luffy’s scream was muffled and started to kick just like before, his hands getting uncomfortable. Ace grew irritated and smacked the younger’s hips and held it roughly with both his hands. 

"Mnmm, that feels good, Luffy." Sabo groans.

“Stop struggling. It’ll hurt less if you just relax, Lu.” Ace reassures the younger while gritting his teeth. _It’s too big!!_ Luffy thinks. He pulls out slowly until it was only his tip inside, before slamming back in and starting to thrust in and out at a hard pace.

Tears were coming out of Luffy’s closed eyes as his moans were muffled by Sabo’s cock, the bed creaking from both Ace and Sabo’s harsh thrusts.

“Oh…Luffy you feel so good! I’m gonna come!” Sabo released his load as he thrusted all the way, his load going down Luffy’s throat. Luffy quivers as he feels warm liquid going down his throat. Sabo pulls out and smears the cum left on his dick on Luffy’s face.

“Pwah! Haa…haaa…” Luffy tries to catch his breath but is having a hard time every time Ace thrusts.

Sabo gets off of Luffy and spreads his legs wider for Ace. Ace smirks and held a death grip on his younger brother’s hips and started to thrust a brutal animalistic pace.

“Aah! Ace, wait! S-Stop it it’s too m-much! You’re too big! Pull it ou- Ahh….aahh!” At this point Luffy was screaming, back arching from all the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

“I thought you could take whatever we give you, Luffy?” Ace snapped his hips and Luffy let out a loud moan. _Ah, I found it~_

“Wait! Something feels weird! Ace- Ahh! Stop hi-hitting it! Mnmm…Ahh…hyaaa…!” The younger thrashed around.

“Did I find a good spot~? Do you like it Luffy? Are you going to come just from my cock?” Ace continued to pound on that spot and Luffy chokes. “You’re quite dirty little brother.”

Sabo glances over at Luffy’s erected penis once again and lets go of his legs. Luffy releases as soon as Sabo lightly touched his tip. “Haha, you’re really sensitive aren’t you, Luffy?” Sabo teases and kisses away the tears dripping down the younger’s cheeks.

“You should see how hot you look- Ngnn- Luffy.” After a few more thrust, Ace releases his load, filling up Luffy.

“Ahh..hyaa…ah!” Luffy moans out as he feels himself get filled up. He turns his head and buries it in the pillow, feeling tired.

Ace pulls out and looks over at Sabo.

Luffy feels movement on his bed and sees that Ace and Sabo had swapped position. His eyes widen as Ace unties his wrist from the bed post (hands still bounded by the belt) and flips him over.

Sabo lifts his hips up so that he’s on his knees, before slapping Luffy’s ass cheek. Luffy gives out a yelp.

“Eep!” _It’s not over?_ Luffy thought frantically as he feels Ace grab his chin, forcing him to look at his freckled brother. His elbows are supporting him, hand still bound. Ace leans in right next to his ear.

“You didn’t think it was already over right? Sabo hadn’t had his turn yet~” Ace whispers and motioned over to Sabo who was already lathering his dick with the left-over lube.

Luffy was now sweating profusely as he feels Sabo’s member rubbing against his entrance. _Oh god it’s as big as Ace’s_. His blonde brother has a rough grip on his hips.

“W-Wait Sabo give me a mi-“

Sabo thrusts in. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not over just yet 
> 
> lmao this is boring


	3. I Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not over just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im probs gonna wrap this up quick
> 
> i dont proof read so my grammar might suck

_Sabo thrusts in. Hard._

Luffy lets out a choked scream and buries his face on the bed, panting, trying to adjust to Sabo’s size.

“Ngn! Aah!” The younger whimpers when Sabo pulls out slowly before pushing back in at a painfully, slow pace to tease the younger.

“D-Don’t do t-that Sabo—Aah!” Luffy moans when Sabo pulls out slowly again. The blonde took enjoyment seeing Luffy quiver underneath him, his buttocks fully exposed for Sabo to see.

“Don’t do what, Luffy~?” Sabo asked teasingly as he started to push back in slowly, wanting to see how long Luffy could last. Luffy turns his head around to look at his blonde brother, teary eyed and red faced.

“Please! Don’t go s-slow! It hurts, Sabo.” By now Luffy starts crying and Sabo starts panicking. Ace glares at the blonde, teeth baring.

“Look at what you did! You made Lu cry!” Ace yelled and Sabo quickly started giving Luffy light kisses on his face, mostly to kiss the tears away.

“I’m so sorry Lu, I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” The blonde apologizes a million times before giving one last kiss on Luffy’s lips. The younger sniffs.

“It’s alright… It’s just embarrassing because I want to do it with you too.” Luffy’s eyes not meeting Sabo, face flushed while biting his bottom lip. It was really a sight to see. Sabo gulps.

“Aah! Why’d you get bigger!?” Luffy squeals as he somehow feels Sabo’s dick get bigger and harder.

“You’re so cute!!” Sabo hugs Luffy’s, causing him to go deeper in him.

“Aah! N-No~” Luffy moans as he feels Sabo’s penis touching a spot Ace had beforehand.

“Oi! Get on with it already you idiot!” Ace looks annoyed as Sabo gives him a deadpanned look before releasing Luffy, holding on to the younger’s waist.

He pulls out again and slams back in without warning, causing a loud moan from Luffy and a groan from him. “Ngnn… you feel so good, Luffy!” Sabo praises his brother as he kept thrusting.

“Hyaa..ahh!” Luffy moans and Ace puts his dick in front of Luffy.

“You know what to do Lu~” Ace’s thumb brush over Luffy’s bottom lip.

Luffy looks at it and gives the tip a kiss before he started to lick from the head then down the shaft. Ace holds back a moan as his younger brother proceeds to lick it. Eventually Luffy takes the whole thing until his nose can feel Ace’s pubes, feeling the cock in his throat. Ace moans loudly as his fingers find its way through Luffy’s unruly black hair, gripping it.

“Yeah that’s it.” Ace bites his bottom lip when he thrusts in the younger’s mouth.

By now Sabo started pounding, his younger brother’s name being chanted in his mind like a mantra. _Luffy Luffy Luffy Lu…_

He starts to hit Luffy’s prostate over and over again.

Luffy’s screams are muffled by Ace’s dick and the vibration from it causes Ace to thrust in faster himself.

“K-Keep fucking him like that- Aah! He feels s-so good -Mn! So good for us Lu.” Ace moans loudly as he and Sabo kept thrusting in Luffy as the younger’s moans were muffled.

Luffy didn’t quite expect _‘sex’_ to turn out this way. Not that he knew what it was to begin with. He was letting Sabo and Ace use him and it feels so good. Their touches, kisses, words…everything! It all feels so good.

“I love you, Luffy.” Sabo says as his grip had moved down to Luffy’s hip. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” The blonde repeats as he kisses Luffy’s back, continuing to thrust.

“You’re doing so good -Ngn!- Luffy. I love you. You’re doing so well -Aah!- for us.” Ace moans as he pulled of the younger’s mouth, kissing him instead.

“Pwah! I-I love you both too Ace, Sabo.” Luffy says before kissing back Ace, letting the freckled man explore his mouth with his tongue once again. Ace pulls away and starts to jerk himself off before intruding Luffy’s mouth again. Sabo’s gets a hold of Luffy’s erection and starts jerking him off which caused a loud muffled moan from Luffy.

Sabo succeeded in making Luffy come first and the younger’s legs starts to go limp.

After a few more thrust from Sabo and Ace, they made their final thrust and release their load inside Luffy. Sabo pants and moves his head and rest in on Luffy’s right shoulder, emptying himself before pulling out. Cum starts to leak out of Luffy’s anus, a mixture from Ace’s load from before as well. Ace helps Luffy swallow his load before pulling out.

Luffy collapses on the bed, tyring to even out his breath from the mind-blowing sex he just experienced. His eyes feel droopy before he feels two kisses on top his head and looks up to see his two older brothers.

Luffy smiles at them with the one he always gave to them as kids. Ace and Sabo’s heart are filled with warmth every time Luffy smiles at them like that. That smile is brighter than the sun.

Ace takes off the belt that tied Luffy’s hands. His wrist was all red and Ace frowned at that.

“Sorry Lu.” Ace apologizes as he softly rubs Luffy’s the sore area before giving both wrists a kiss. Luffy blushes at the gesture and looks away.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Sabo kisses Luffy’s forehead while Luffy gave them a _I wanna sleep~~_ look. Sabo laughs at Luffy’s face and playfully pinches his cheeks.

“You won’t be able to sleep comfortably if you don’t clean up.” Sabo says as he gets up and head towards the bathroom. Luffy hears the water and running when he was suddenly carried by Ace bride style.

“You’ll be sore tomorrow as well.” Ace informs him as he enters the bathroom and places Luffy on the bathtub. Bubbles were forming and Luffy starts to pop it.

“Shishishishi. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Luffy stubbornly reassures as he played with the rubber ducky floating on the water.

“Just saying.” Ace laughs as he washes Luffy’s hair.

“We’ll buy you lots of meat tomorrow ok?” Sabo smiles and Luffy’s eyes formed stars and drool started coming out of his mouth.

“Meat!!!” Luffy happily exclaimed as he puts both his fist in the air, splashing some water towards his brothers.

“Hey! Don’t create a mess!” Ace yells as he splashes water back at Luffy. Sabo rolls his eyes at Ace and Luffy’s water fight. _Kids_ he thinks before he starts to clean Luffy.

.

.

.

“Oi! Dry your hair you brat!” Ace runs after Luffy as the younger jumps and flops down onto his bed.

“You do it.” Luffy was muffled by a pillow and Ace sighs. Sabo chuckles while he dries his own hair.

“How can you still have this much energy?” Ace asks as he starts to dry the younger’s hair. Luffy giggles and sits up for his brother.

After a few minutes of hair drying, Luffy had quickly engulfed both his brothers in a group hug.

“Shishishi, I love you both, Ace, Sabo.” Luffy says as his hug gets tighter.

Sabo blushes like crazy and Ace turns away with a red face.

“I love you too, Luffy.” Both his brothers say as they all lay down on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doneeeee
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed :))


End file.
